Akame Ga Kill - Kill the Copy Paste - Full English
by HanzoGGX
Summary: English version duh


Personal comment:

-I Have decided to give him an own personality to Tyrant mixing to *Deadpool and the Fox of nine tails I said Kurama of *Naruto

Chapter 1: Kill to the Revolution

The first scene is of Tyrant that is aim to absorb to Tatsumi

-Damn it Takahiro...why you copy pasted the end?, but that is the second reason why this work lost popularity, the first reason already guessed it estimated readers...Better go in action.

We situate us in the moment that Tyrant absorbs to Tatsumi and all go out running

-Is a monster

Shouts a civilian, freezes the scene...

-That there are people?

Tyrant Speaks to the public

-This is me when I get furious my estimated readers, but let's go to the final fight

Tatsumi Asks him to Akame that kill it...

-I will have to give you lethal injection...

Akame Injects him the drug of the revolutionary doctor with the *Perfector...

-I go to have to kill you how asked it...

It begins the fight between Akame and Esdeath

-Always it has liked me this dance

Akame cuts him the arm to Esdeath...

-No longer you will cut me...

Esdeath Uses his armour of ice...

In the meantime a small Flashback of Leone against Honest

(The Teigu destroyer, takes in regenerating a week...)

Honest Begins to run faster, and gives account that activated the Trump Card of his Teigu

-i would win a marathon to this rhythm...That happens me?, now if I can do my true plan, no longer have to be the coward that all repudiate, now will be the brave that all fear me...

-(What anybody knows is that his Trump Card is the best of all)

In the meantime Akame is struggling against Esdeath but...

Honest reappears That went out running like ray of the hide...

-General,how go?

-This personal already.

They listen a shotgun shot that leaves injured gravely to Akame in the right rib, that came back from Najende.

**Dimmu *Borgir - To *Succubi *in *Rapture*

-The shot was by backwards Najenda.

-This went it to mention...

It says a soldier...While it arrives Honest smiling and asks Esdeath that the mission already fulfilled

-General, The Empire already attained his mission.

-This was my fight and interrupted it, had a different mission to the one to kill to the Revolutionaries?

Esdeath Demands him to Honest clarity for ruining his dream match

-Stop the fire,can not be ,I demand an explanation and diplomatic discussion now that you do not have soldiers that they defend you

Najenda remains sad when seeing that Mine appear as orange zombie and with head of pumpkin

-Hands up all

Mine-Pumpkin already has to his thanks to all the exercise revolutionary and to The civilians, until Esdeath the one who takes a strong decision by his ideas

-Use a double agent against the Revolutionaries?, I do not approve this strategy Honest, my ideal is to struggle ahead against the enemy so that it suffer but ,I renounce you.

Najenda Knowing that Esdeath would go by her own way, recommends her go.

-I do not go you to force to that you join you to us, you are free.

-There is a condition that ask you to leave them in peace,your know what is...

Knowing that Esdeath does not have at all that win or lose accepts...

-It will be your toyboy of tortures...take him.

Mine-Pumpkin Begins to laught when seeing how the morals of both edicts is shattered and limited to argue things very trivial

-Ball of silly, Knew that Honest is my tutor and order me infiltrate me in his networks?,Najenda,you did the correct with offering me when i was Teigu

-If it had known it before had murdered you

Najenda answers him to Mine

-let me Say you how knew to him...

Mine-Pumpkin Speech of how knew to Honest

Flashback

First Mine as a orphan baby is adopted by Honest

It sees to Honest care to Mine until it discovers that she is of impure blood.

-Dad...

-I have to erase you the memories girl, do not concern you soon will go back, need you...

Years later sees to Mine crying and without eating...

Honest Goes of old infiltrated with dark glasses, hair and beard but long *postiza

Honest Gives him to Mine a sweet

-The ones of mixed blood will live better?

-Of course...But before you have to do me a favour

Mine Is had to do all, but Honest asks him that it infiltrate in the Exercise Revolutionary

-Be with Najenda and when they approach to the capital warn me...

-As it say gentleman

End of the Flashback

-We don't care about Zeo, let's go to the present

Tyrant takes part

Tatsumi-Tyrant Begins to wake up...

-Mine...are you?

Chapter 2: Kill the Death

**Dimmu *Borgir - *Puritania*

Tatsumi recover The consciousness without using the drug

-Mine, you don't betrayed me only , it was to our cause...

-Stupid, I've explained you that all this in reality It was calculated it to perfection by me since I did the revolution, my Teigu and Honest from the origin of the times

Pumpkin-Mine says him to Tatsumi-Tyrant

-Defeat us was not what looked for?

-My mission was not to finish with the Revolutionary Army, they were another side of the coin for my true ambition

Honest says him to Najenda while they argue diplomatically

Esdeath The one who does not like to listen negotiations decides to go in in action...use her ice arm

-Enough diplomacy of your part!,The death of Tatsumi belongs me pink oranged bitch

-You and Tatsumi go to rest in peace and happilv ever after...

Mine-Pumpkin Gives him the shot of grace to the heads of Tyrant-Tatsumi and to Esdeath

-Miserable

Akame recovers the consciousness and cuts him an arm to Honest and poisons it

-I was prepared for a cut of yours

Honest shows his medicine ,takes it to him and afterwards REGENERATES HIS ARM

-That was the Trump Card of Leone

Najenda remains in shock while Honest holds on to Akame that is impressed and injects him an anaesthesia

-Your Teigu will not be necessary for my plan...But how it is so poignant neither go it to copy

-How?

Najenda Asks him to Honest by that it will not copy the *Murasame

-It is the Trump Card of my Teigu,COPYCAT, try to murder me, now am an immortal , can regenerate me the times that want to but is only a taste of my plan...

-Gentleman Honest, send him the report that I did on the Revolutionary Army...

Mine-Pumpkin Gives him some papers

-*Ja!, It will be easy to fight against us...

-Curse!

Najenda Question and Honest explains the origin of his plan to take the total control of Empire...

Flashback

*Dimmu Borgir - Devils Path*

Plan Eternal Teigu

We see to Honest that killed the Emperor's mother...

-Now I need that he help me with the revolutionaries, the Emperor is under my control.

Pumpkin Takes his human form*

-This place did not change from the last time that I visited it

-I wated You, go to the inner balcony

*Its a tall cowboy with orange shirt,blue jeans, black hat, pumpkin hair and a mask with neon green eyes and smile.

Pumpkin Speaks with Honest in a balcony of the Palace and with a porkchop and cup of coffee with a conversation of muddy businesses

-You will bring me women?

-Champ have control about human traffic, but go him to ask that it go up the femenine quote gender.

-Bring me the dirty and impure of blood and innocent that you know.

-I knew a girl does time, go to procure that Najenda choose to her if it betrays us

-Have a drawing?

Honest Shows him a portrait that did with her

-not bad..I accept.

-I offer you women in return of all the food that achieve

-And when you attain to be the supreme emperor want to be your minister

-Deal

Pumpkin and Honest shakes their hand, and the first return in Teigu form

End of the Flashback

The arm poisoned of Honest begins to take form of another...Although it dies in a flash by the poison of Murasame

-chop me The head and will go out another , now I am a one man legion

Najenda decides to give respite him temporary to Honest...

-I go to give you three days of grace...Until it find how shut you for ever.

-neither of his Teigus goes to attain shut me.

Honest Launches him a challenge to the revolutionary army...

-A truce of three days is to do them suffer a lot, better morning and if they want to confront me seek me in the Castle.

-Bring me Master.

Honest brings Mine to his back and escapes of the place running again

-Najenda...I seat something odd in the bodies of Esdeath and Tatsumi-Tyrant,they have not cooled ..

A doctor says him to Najenda the odd situation.

Tatsumi And Esdeath are separated of the one to the another in a dark world but with an odd silhouette that it is the wall between them

-Are died?, I do not see not even to *Lubbock and the other.

The wall breaks and find ones to others,stroll by the *tunel,see a light, follow it and argue on what has happened.

**Dimmu *Borgir - *Sorgens *Kammer*

-*Tù!,By *què are here?

-In the clan where *nacì *decìa that when dying we go to a passage to another world, if one was strong it went to paradise, if you were weak to the hell

-If you were strong of thought had said me that Mine was double agent of Empire and not to carry you by your jealousies.

-Honest keep a lot of secrets that neither the Emperor *Makoto *sabìa,I was very devoted to my work.

-And if you knew it before Mine was Revolutionary the things could have changed?, I have died in life.

-This is a jerky truth, you have the freedom to choose the one who love or serve.

-But this does not include to return to a way that do not want to but have to accept by that it is the one who less hurt

-Give me time for deny or affirm what say..I listen an odd voice behind us.

But a silhouette appears between them and the light extinguishes

-This is a portal that is the intermediate of the life and the death, but you are *inconcientes thanks to my help.

-You are the...

Chapter 3: Kill the Founder

-The first emperor?

-And my old soldiers?

The First Emperor appears in front of them

-*Dejenme present me, call me *Sodazt-*Gründer*

*Sodazt-*Gründer:What Pumpkin killed were some his holograms, when Tyrant was freed my soul was observing the fight

Esdeath:And by that took the annoyance to rescue us?,I understand that Tatsumi deserve it to him but you is too *bondadoso until with which have corrupted the Empire, or was did not deserve his rescue.

Tatsumi: In #both world do not have fit by what Mine did us, neither elevate me to the sky the self-esteem Esdeath.

*Sodazt-*Gründer:It is time to explain them my history...

**Sodaztel Wants to say creator in Russian and *Gründer is founder in german

Flashback Origin of the First Emperor

*Emperor - Grey*

See to *Sodazt-*Gründer that is asking to build the Teigus that remain...

-You go to use me Emperor?

-All will be very fine Tyrant,I only will put a sample of your meat.

Sodazt-Gründer Does to calm to Tyrant but...

-You has been magnificent with me...I want that they use all my body for the Teigu

-Ok, see with me.

Tyrant Puts of four legs and smiling accept his destination...

The *Sodazt-*Gründer goes in search of the exploration of Pumpkin without policemen

-show me your true power...

-I will not do it

-*Ok...*Incursio!

Pumpkin Is struck by The First Emperor and it faints

-Now you will be more useful.

Pumpkin Is turned into Teigu.

-During this time had my wife and only a son,could not have more children but adopted two, one by the south and another by the north.

Tyrant Takes part

-go to draw to Tatsumi and Esdeath being children

We see to some boys of 9 years playing rude with the daughter when were 7 years old in a park near of the Capital,the son of 5 years saves it

-If you do him something to her better hurt to me

-Of course

The abusive only pushes to the boy and goes

-can defend myself by that you dare?

-By that I love to you sister

-I equal..thank you For helping me

The two stepsons embrace ,but The First Emperor knew that there was attraction between them but knowing that it went to be *malvisto decided that better separated them the but prompt possible, have a scene of the First Emperor writing a letter while it listens to his wife cook...

-Love, think that they would have to be separated for the sake of Empire

-Is a *hard decision that already accepted affection...They go to think that promote negative values how incest, although they are adopted have to do it *tambien by his well.

He decides to joint to the adoptive children

-My Children...I Have to say them something...

Pumpkin Appears in front of the First Emperor opening the door and gives him the shot of grace to him

-I have won

The adoptive boys cried and are separated by policemen that give them a potion that is a Teigu called Oblivion,to remove memories...While Pumpkin laugh

-From today my reign of chaos will do of east a better place, do not cry that already neither will be here.

The First Emperor in his mulch of death warns him to Pumpkin

-The peace in long term is more useful than the war that is short and sad...I turned me into the last Teigu and my spirit will be with Tyrant and know that the new generations will struggle by a better world.

Pumpkin Moves away and goes back Teigu while The First Emperor gives some words of farewell

-I don't denied their love,I went to warn them that they suffered but that I , someday his descendants go to finish what began but he detained by his hate to the humanity.

The stepbrothers never saw again and did his lives separately, but although they died they *reencarnaban in any one that had his blood...

-I demand that they copyrights of author in this instant, can not contain it

End of the Flashback

They listen the cry masculine of somebody

-Tyrant?

-I was the pet of the First Emperor,this make me cry more than Coco

Tyrant answers him to Esdeath that was to release a tear although it was too strong of will

-My attraction by Tatsumi was a prophecy?

-The one who Pumpkin is a soules is the prophetic.

Esdeath Puts thoughtful while Tatsumi follows curious and determinate

-It continue First Emperor,In that it finished this?

-I attained to go back me Teigu ghost to time...And I deposited my *Willen in *Incursio

-What was missing...A concept to measure strength...

Tyrant Already knows what comes...

Sodazt-Gründer Offers him to both that take his hand

-Tatsumi,I will return you to your original form ,give me the hand that you handle

-And will repair me the arm?, that I if I will accept and no how...

-copyright

Demanded Tatsumi to Esdeath and The First Emperor answers yes

-In this I will use the little spirit that remains me

In the meantime in the world of the alive

-They would have to be rotting...They disappeared as silhouettes of Spectator

-Listen some steps Najenda...

Akame Goes back to wake up and answers him to Najenda the one who remains impressed, while Tatsumi and Esdeath appear with new dress behind them

-This strawberry pumpkish destroyed illusions that the spirit of the First Emperor create after that Incursio broke

The casual dress of Esdeath is a jacket of long white winter that arrives him under the knee with black sleeve and scarfs and black buttons beside a white Russian cap with the logo of his clan

-I will commission it to you , a synonymous on her is ,To where was Honest?

The dress of Tatsumi its about sunglasses with a marine blue jacket and brown tshirt with some black jeans and as extra a grey glove with the Tyrant

logo.

Akame Reads the Rongo Rongo but...

-I do not find it,it said that we see him in the Castle of the Capital

Esdeath Now that it no longer has connection with the Empire reveals a undetectable place in The Capital

-I know where is, THE PIT OF JACOB, is under the Castle

-it Was where tortured people?

Tatsumi Question and Esdeath answers

-Never they gave me the right to go here, They only commented it to me but Honest and the Emperor had access.

-Then I carry you...I Have memories of Tyrant implanted.

-Take me here Please.

During the entrance they see Leonel, she was shocked to see Tatsumi with Esdeath

-Tatsumi,why do you go with her?,you Betrayed to Night Raid?

Leonel does not want to attack by that *està very injured, and Esdeath answers him

-Treacherous is it Mine, If he isn't being alive I had killed them and went out to wander to the world.

Leonel reacts with but fear

-Or was that...?

-It sees to help to Akame and the others...Your turn to finish with Honest passed awa.

Tatsumi Instructs to Leonel and accepts with excepticism

Both arrive to The Pit of Jacob

Tyrant Is drawing to them walking and Esdeath almost holds him the hand to Tatsumi

-This is the sequel of when we litigate against Syura and his Danger Beast

-Tatsumi, I will simulate with Mine that I still want to you kill so she will fight with all his might

Esdeath says him his feelings, separate the hands, fall to the Pit and lists the fight.

-Honest, here we are...

-If Mine killed you beside her

Honest is in shock

-Gentleman, Sodazt-Gründer ,I say, The First Emperor is behind this

Pumpkin informs him to Honest

-Have my subjects against you Mine, afterwards commission me of Tatsumi

-I have not rid you yet, interesting

Esdeath after took off the sword

-It shows your best attack that no longer are the coward that all believed.

-Akame Cut me the arm remember, was poisoned and do not need to show my true power...If I want to clone a Teigu that I have destroyed ,I need to cut me a part of the body.

Tatsumi Challenges to Honest and he cuts his own right arm and asks him to Pumpkin-Mine join

-Pumpkin , is time be one only

-I will be be the perfect right arm

Pumpkin-Mine Merges with Honest converting to east in a species of half *Cyborg with the artificial right eye

-Take out his Trump Card, I have a lot of that show

Chapter 4: Kill the Resurrection

-I want to see that another skill go to use against me, Esdeath

-Of course

-INCURSIO

answers Him Esdeath to Tatsumi and are smart for the fight

-the party its on,Yatsufusa

Honest summons to the Three Beasts and Bullat

*Sodom - Persecution Mania*

-Wave destroyed this Teigu

-I Reserved material samples of the Teigus necessary for my ambition, is the Trump Card of my Erastone

says Him Honest to Tatsumi

-(Or it was that we are rubbish?,that but expected of a coward how you) will go against my soldiers but strong, *encargate of *Bullat and *Daidara

Esdeath says him to Tatsumi

-SCREAM

Tyrant Comments *is the tune of wicked of the Green Ranger trumpet*

-This melody will be your last one

Esdeath defeats to *Nyau throw him a needle of ice that crosses him the mouth

-BELVAAC

-Your trick will not work twice

Tatsumi uses the Inviso and Daidara is murdered by his skill of axe boomerang the one who is crossed of his heart and other the stomach

-If they know how they are, why you summoned him again?

Tyrant gives his opinion

-General,I failed him in his mission, do not deserve my resurrection

Liver purchases own will and suicidal using Black *Marlin in his against.

-That they are useless as I now was what looked for...

-Bullat Goes to finish with Tatsumi gentleman

Honest begins to plan while Pumpkin-Mine advises

Burat Goes out to embrace to Tatsumi but...

-Tatsumi!...

Esdeath Launches the Scream by behind...(Tyrant Goes out putting a sign of *NSFW)

-AW THATS YUMMY!

*Chorus of Boy is a Bottom - Willam Beli*

Burat remains with aheago face, but Esdeath decapitates him.

-I will think that I don't saw this...

-You are a sex symbol apparently

Esdeath does that Tatsumi blushes of shame

-you passed to a muscle mary gym to a passive of beauty saloon that you always were

Expressed Tyrant of the discontent

-who is the one who but follows?,Dr Stylish?, it will not cost us at all win to the one who was even to the rich girl that I killed first

-Tatsumi,I know the cheats of Honest well, he doesn't wanted to kill us, Budo would be resurrected if it the case

-Your have said it, I have gone back to take the control of Shikoutazer

Honest uses to restore of the control of the Teigu

Shikoutaizer Raises again

-(cries of people running)

-Is time of the withdrawal

Najenda orders but...

Wave And Kurome are with weddingsuit and return to help to Akame that fall again and take care of her in the withdrawal but...

-They married ? congrats to you

-we Delay the Honeymoon because I feel that my sister is in danger, and is a secondary effect of Yatsufusa.

Najenda And Wave plan to carry Akame

-What people of my crew is still in the Capital, only the warriors?

-We have a worse problem sister

Akame answers him to both

-I switch from Purge Mode TO TERMINATION Mode

Honest summons zombie soldiers of Empire and these begin to pursue civil

Wave Motivates to his crew

-Sailor, have a last mission, OVERTHROW THonest, FINISH WITH HIS ZOMBIES And EVACUATE To THE civilianS.

-Better that are now The United Army

Najenda proposes the name and both accept

-UNITED FOREVER!

ALL THEY FIGHT AGAINST ZOMBIE SOLDIERS

-Sister, are you better?

-Of course, these do not finish with my edge of Murasame,I give you this sword that I had.

Akame And Kurome join ...

In the meantime in the Pit...Honest Sings victory.

-There is a lot of Teigus that have to destroy in the field of fight and I do not need for nothing

-Tatsumi, is time that release the Beast that your carry inside.

Esdeath Listens to Tyrant and uses his spell of his clan of invocation, and this separates of Tatsumi.

-LIBARET!

-GWAR!

*Libaret Is *liberate in Hindi

*Go go Power Rangers song*

-Mount in my head general

-I am not General anymore, I am a pilot of dangerous beasts

Esdeath uses to Tyrant...

-Danger Beaste are like cubs against me

Honest mounts in Shikoutazer and hit him with a right hand punch to Tyrant the one who remains a bit faint in the floor.

-I am conscious

-Is loading *laser...

Honest Uses the radar of Teigus and locates them...

-This is my Trump Speech,NO more TeiguS!

-Only us

Second Mine-Pumpkin to Honest

Esdeath Uses his telepathy gived by the will of the First Emperor

-Tatsumi, seek for Shambala and Spectator,I will distract Honest so that you win time

-Roger, General

Esdeath remains blushes...Tatsumi Begins to use the Inviso

Tatsumi Finds to the user of Spectator the one who this for being eaten by a zombie but kills it...

-give me this please

Tyrant And Shikoutaizer exchange holds and there is images of Wave,Akame,Kurome,and Najenda struggling against imperial zombies

-Such as warn Honest, needed Teigus for his plan and they reserved well, is distinct to Esdeath regarding struggling.

Najenda Affirms

-Then this is work of Yatsufusa

Wave comments him to Kurome

-zombie summoning spends more Wilen...Therefore I used puppets

Kurome mentions

-Have to be easy to destroy...

Akame Short to a zombie by the head.

Afterwards to the of Shambala the one who throw it by that it does not know how activate it

-I can...

Shikoutaizer By the loose back the rays laser against all the Teigus

-Farewell Teigus

Esdeath Gives him to Tyrant his armour of ice

-Go to convert to my soldiers of ice and the *hare reflecting.

The soldiers of ice attain to reflect the *laser and leave injured to *Shikoutazer

-Impossible

Shouts Honest

But the ray that went to attack to Akame is received by Leonel

-why you did it?

-I love you Akame

Leonel closes the eyes and dies...

Tyrant Complains

-Insert quota of sexual diversity please...

*Shikoutazer Is for going back to raise but...

-It is time to give you the last cut

Esdeath gives him a claw of ice to Tyrant, crosses to Shikoutazer,melts his claw of ice and the cliché of victory against Shikoutazer

-The zombies no longer are, but Leonel achieve to cover the soldier that you missed

Tatsumi informs

Esdeath Says him to Tyrant that can rest and go when it finish the fight...

\- Free Tyrant

-The freedom is the right to choose what accommodates you

-Want to say that...

-I go to return with my owner

Tatsumi Returns to the Pit but Honest arrives before

-Have to talk pending subjects with the General

A wall of skulls and stones avoids that reunites with Esdeath

*Dimmu Borgir - Fear and Wonder*

-Esdeath...We have to speak

Honest summons to Sayo

-You are not at all

Esdeath the defeat with rebounding his arrow with the sword and give her in the heart...

-She was the friend of the infancy of Tatsumi truth?,this wants to say that...

By the side of Tatsumi, goes out a coffin with the symbol of the clan Partas

-General, already present him to your loved my letter of final triumph

-NOOO, refer you to...?

-Tatsumi, here is your father-in-law

Chapter 5: Kill the Immortal

-I have won

Honest shows The Trump Card of Yatsubusa, total resurrection

Tatsumi remains in shock and the father of Esdeath gives his name

-I am called *Anchin

*Anchin means Hunter in Mongolian

-*Retirate, no longer want to but resurrected.

-The one who has to go is another,That do with my daughter?

-Neither it interests me his daughter yet, but my decision will be when we go out of here

-Have to defeat me if it is that the masters

-This will not be problem,Incurs...Tyrant?

-Tatsumi, a skill of the clan Partas is Danger Beasts hypnosis, i am prisoner.

It demands Tyrant

-I have possessed a Danger Beast too but in nickname, they called me the Dragon of Partas, but go to what matters us.

*Anchin Takes out two wooden daggers and Tyrant smiles

-This *meme of *Yuyu *Hakusho?

-This is matrimonial tradition and is very different, only have to thow me down and win, do not know by that went back to live but if my daughter goes to marry someone it has to be stronger than I.

-I remember you that I do not have intentions to be with her by love yet, but if I have to struggle to escape accept.

Tatsumi Accepts the challenge of *Anchin, accepts the daggers and *Anchin instructs it

-We need to be backside and give 3 long steps before struggling...

In the meantime Honest-Pumpkin puts in Hunting Mode and turns off the little luminosity of the candles of the Pit...

-I go to hunt you as a beast like you did it in your infancy.

-(If I take out my powers of Teigu goes to guide by the sound,then have to imitate a bat)

Honest Tries to locate to Esdeath to base of shotgun shots

-its up...

But they fall glasses of ice...

-(This is in reality to do time and Tatsumi reform to my father to be possessed by Yatsufusa or his will).

Tatsumi *està In a fight against *Anchin, but after of 3 exchange of hits attains take him down with a backside roundhouse kick...And it bleeds a bit

-Thought that were an illusion.

-The Teigu of Honest has a big defect, can copy those that want to but no in his maximum potential, when you gave me this kick I felt me more fragile that the last fight I had.

-We have to follow with the fight, you said that the strong always won and the weak dies, disappoints me that this fight wasn't long I excepted.

Esdeath Creates incomplete clones of ice to empty the machingun of Mine-Pumpkin

-(I no longer smells the scent of my father...Tatsumi Won him or convinced it...come on help me).

Tatsumi Launches him some Teigus to Esdeath

-Honest, destroys this..

But Mine-Pumpkin destroys them in the middle of the air...And it aims to Esdeath

-Paid your resignation.

But Esdeath smiles and Honest odd

-You will accept the death as your punishment?

Tatsumi Takes advantage of the distraction,uses to *Incursio in Sword Mode and chop in two to Honest to separate him of Pumpkin

-What the hell...?

Tyrant: imagine this scene of Trunks of the Future cutting Freezer

after That Honest was cut,Syura appears in front of his *yacimiento...

-That is not my son bastards...

-You destroyed in reality two wooden daggers

Tatsumi And Esdeath trick of Honest

-Use the power that the First Emperor give us to invent Trump Card.

-It knew that you wanted to contain me resurrecting to my father since you invoked tmy soldiers, but they struggled with less strength and speed, I feel the weakness of your Teigu.

It sees to *Anchin using both Teigus, use the Trump Card of Shambala that is the teletransportatiòn and the one of *Spectator that is the *imitatiòn of user of Teigu,and at the end does a skeleton immediately.

\- To THE IMMORTAL HOW YOUR GIVES THEM THE WORST PUNISHMENT...

It says Tatsumi...

Honest Before being sealed for ever sees to the First Emperor

-curse You Founder Emperor!

Esdeath And Tatsumi prepare the escaped while rains stones in the Pit

-Escape prompt or our union will be grave

-Pumpkin no longer has to bother us neither...It absorbed a lot of the Wilen of Honest

But...

-If I die you will go you with me Tatsumi

Mine-Pumpkin already desfused of Honest transforms in a half monster of orange slime and tells Esdeath about his pregnancy

-Have a big news for you Esdeath

-Were...

-castrate me after leave

*Metal Slug 4 - Escape*

In the escaped Tatsumi falls intentionaly

-Tatsumi

-(I am human flesh ), go out, look the golden spark...Your father give you something

Flashback Minutes before

The father of Esdeath surrenders,throws the dagger and says that has little time of life...

-I surrender...I give you this, is Lance it of Diana

-Lave it at the exit

End of the Flashback

Esdeath Sees the light and recognises it,in the meantime...

-Sleep with me for ever

-I will not touch you anymore

Tatsumi taunts his ex beloved...

-But I can

Esdeath has a Flashback of the first launching of javelin with his father

Tyrant: Already they were a lot of Flashbacks author...

The Javelin of Diana him hits in the eye to the Mine Merged

-AARRRGGHHH

-Very done affection

Akame And the others are expecting the result of the fight around the castle, but listen to fall several stones they think that died

-We lost Them...Esdeath,I will not consider you but you helped too much

The flat roof of the Castle breaks ...

Chapter 6: Akame Ga Kiru

*Starfox 64 - *All Clear BGM*

Esdeath Flies in the high beside Tyrant going out of the Hole

-they are alive

Mention Wave

-Its Go to write something

Says Kurome,by that in the flight Esdeath asks him to Tyrant that write with smoke mision fulfilled in Russian...

Tatsumi Gives him some porkchops to Tyrant

-you are a good boy

-Now that Mine no longer waits you...what will you do?

-First have to give him the money, the instruments of crop and livestock to my village...And I go back for you in a pair of days...Najenda Said that is waiting you.

Esdeath And Tatsumi talks planning his future

-Tatsumi, sees to help to disembark provisions of food and wood to Wave and Kurome, your village deserves something more than this...

Najenda Orders to Tatsumi help to his fellow.

1 Day later...Esdeath Almost jailed speaks with his rival...

-I have to pay the crimes to the new regimen Najenda?

-What Mine did us,it hurts but more that your tortures, have this..

Najenda Forgives to Esdeath...And it gives him a paper with the direction to the best jewelry of Emppire and with a voucher of the shiniest ring.

-(blushes And happy)

Esdeath runs of joy...

Wave Sees some black clouds, listens a thunder and expect an hour...

-I go to see wht happens...I do not doubt that they exist vultures that take advantage of the death of Honest

-I go Wave, do not seat neither Teigu and can bring them firewood for the tonight camping.

An odd portal appear when Tatsumi returns for firewood...

-Those who are they?

Pedro Prandini The vocalist speaks to name of the band

-We are NOOSFERA

-Then show us to the Capital, them said like legalising here

The next day we see the execution of Makoto the Emperor

-I will die soon?, no longer I want to happen but shame

-Lady...I Have a pending subject with some foreigners

after fall the guillotine is when Tatsumi presents to Noosfera

-Go to deport those foreigners because they do not have papers

Tyrant Takes part when Najenda wants to deport them

-Blame to the author of this fanfiction to bring them here

We see to our author that is masked with a black hood and a green 13,the one who is the manager of the band and Najenda greets it

-Seriously?Hello...can you bring your petition?

-I am to charge of the concert of them, ask to anyone of the members.

Erick Damian another of the members speaks to name of the author...

-Want to teach them a sport of my ranch Najenda...

The members of Noosphera wrap the head of Makoto and put to play soccer

-Bring 6 sticks and do this...

-We go to call us Night Raid

-And we Jeagers

*Night *Raid and Jeagers turn into names of teams of soccer

Wave Returns to a medical case of the new Empire

-Think that lost...My apendice

Wave speech on his state of health

Najenda Speaks with the band

-If they touch, that better was for the Empire.

Tatsumi Comments them when seeing them.

-It is truth...Hardly I go to install teams advanced of audio.

Finally,we see to Tatsumi accepting the proposal of Esdeath the one who offered him the ring

-Have a week to be separated by last time, accept

A week later...

The Coliseum turns into a Theatre...

-That better was before our wedding...

Tatsumi Says that better was deprived his event

-I have him a communiqué of Najenda

Tatsumi reads and says

-From today are our vice-minister of livestock and farming.

Suzuka Returns of his burial but is eaten by the Tyrant and asks him to the public

-Want to see that there is inside of my stomach?

Tyrant Uses some X-rays where see to them hanged of the stomach wall before falling to the gastric juice and sees to Mine and Suzuka arguing

-Esdeath taked Tatsumi from you truth?

-You ask it because you are jealous by Esdeath?

-I don't need a Teigu like you

-But I do not hiding my sexuality like another

-Dumb!

-Butch!

Afterwards we see to Najenda in the public library.

-That will do with the of Night Raid and Jeagers?

-I can explain a history resembled Romeo and Juliet, but with a happy ending in the new registers

Najenda and his historian decide that this is the correct

Akame Goes with Rongo Rongo in the ship...

-There is a nation that need my help in this direction.

Now we go us to see to the church of the way of the peace

The people of the village of Tatsumi is informed and received with all the necessary to develop the rural stuff and the invitation...

-really?

-I think Tatsumi won the lottey

*Tambien See to the soldiers of Esdeath that now are the border civil policeman and one happy crying

-she will no longer torture us.

Finally,we see the father of the ceremony that is the big gentleman of the way of the peace

-we are here to join in life to the new vice-minister rural department of Empire and our border minister

5 minutes of speech later

-Esdeath,do you accept Tatsumi as your toy I said as your husband?

-I accept

-Tatsumi,do you accept Esdeath as your master I said as your wife?

-I accept...

The matrimonial kiss of Tatsumi and Esdeath is covered with a wing of Tyrant

It sees to Noosphera with the civilians singing "Reflejo" and "Mas allá del sol".

-They want to epilogue with children and everything happy ,truth?, this is better

First see to the First Emperor and Anchin drinking sake and celebrating together in the world of the dead persons...

-One but by my son-in-law.

-And two by my stepsons.

It goes out Honest with the scared pose with the meme of shooting star

End


End file.
